


Together

by Fishinthewater



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, like to tease Nanase, soft and panick Maiyan, this is too long for my own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishinthewater/pseuds/Fishinthewater
Summary: They have done tremendous things together. Now what can they do together?
Relationships: Shiraishi Mai/Nishino Nanase
Kudos: 3





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's inspired by their Asahi beer's CM but I keep writing and it keeps going far from what I have planned.  
> I hope I don't fail so miserably.  
> English is not my first language so please be gentle with my mistakes

“Nogizaka46 ex-aces first time working together after they both graduate.”   
This article created a lot of excitement in the Nogizaka fan community. After a while, they again saw their 2 aces, who made a great contribution to making the group's name as great as it is today, working together on a project. The number of followers of the Asahi beer’s twitter also increased significantly after the announcement of their partnership. Both Shiraishi Mai and Nishino Nanase have filmed a commercial for Asahi beer before, but either they filmed with the other members, or they filmed alone, so this was the first time they filmed a commercial together for Asahi beer. The ads are also based on the current context when covid translation is raging, so even if they wanted to meet, they couldn't. However, their sincere wish reached out to each other so they made an appointment to meet after the situation had improved. After the advertisements was released, it created great excitement among the fan community. They were excited to see 2 aces from the group working together and the ads were really cute.   
2 months have passed since the day the advertisement was released:

Nanase returned home after a busy day filming for her new advertisement. When she was about to eat her dinner (and yes she still bought food from the convenience store to eat, which Nanase argued that she was busy today so she couldn't cook) then her phone rang. It's 9:36 p.m. so Nanase did't know who called her. Hastily grabbed the phone, Maiyan's name appeared on it. Nanase answered the phone with a smile on her face.   
"Hello, Maiyan? What are you calling me at this hour?"  
"Ah, Nanase ... sorry to call you so late but I guess you're finished now so I call you ... Have you watched the behind-the-scenes video of our Asahi beer commercials. yet?"  
“It’s been 2 months, of course I have watched it. What’s wrong?”  
“Well, uhm, do you remember what I said in the video? When I talked about wanting us to have dinner together after the situation gets better?”  
“Ah, that part? Yes, I remember it.”  
“Well, so, as you can see, the situation has actually got better, so, uhm, do you want to have dinner with me this weekend?”  
“Are you asking me out for a date Maiyan?” Nanase smiled. She just want to tease her a little bit.  
“What??? No. Well yes but no it’s not a date, I just want to have dinner with you.” Maiyan was panic on the other side of the phone.  
“It’s ok, you don’t have to be panic, I just want to tease you a little bit. I’m free this weekend so we can have dinner together.” Nanase chuckled hearing Maiyan’s panic voice.  
“Great! I want to go on Saturday. There is an excellent restaurant near my house so can you go to my house first before we go?”  
“OK, it sounds great. Is 5:00pm ok?”  
“5:00pm is excellent. I will wait for you.”  
“See you on that day Maiyan.”  
“See you soon too Naachan. And good night.”  
“Ok, good night to you to. I will go to sleep after finish my dinner.”  
“What? You eat dinner at this hour? Naachan it’s not good.” Maiyan whined.  
“Don’t worry it’s just soup so it won’t cause anything serious. I have just returned home after finishing my job so it’s late now, but you have to eat properly right?”  
“Well yes but… ok eat soon and go to sleep, don’t stay up too late ok? I won’t disturb you anymore.”  
“Ok Maiyan. I’m really looking forward to our “date””  
“It’s not a date! *sigh* Well me too. Take care and good night Nanase.”  
“You too.”  
Nanase hung up her phone and continued her dinner. She smiled so large that her jaw might hurt. This is the first time they actually meet in person after a long time since the pandemic started. They sometimes text or call each other but meet in person is a different deal. Ah, I’m so looking forward to Saturday, Nanase thought.  
Days come and go, finally the Saturday date day has come.   
Nanase woke up and checked her phone, ah, the day has come. She ate her breakfast, cleaned her house, watched movies and without realization, it was 3:00pm already. She took a bath, longer than usual, then opened her wardrobe to find something nice (real nice because she’s gonna meet Maiyan). She picked up and put down many outfits and finally settle for nice white collar t-shirt and red dress. It’s not a day (as Maiyan said) so I think simple is the most suitable. She did her make up and called a taxi to Maiyan’s house (Maiyan had texted her the address).  
Maiyan’s house is an elegant apartment located in a luxury apartment complex, she has worked very hard to be able to buy this apartment. Nanase rang the bell, less than 10 seconds later the door was opened to reveal a smiling Shiraishi Mai.  
“Welcome Nanase. Come in”   
“How do you come so fast? It’s barely 10 seconds since I rang the bell. Did you wait at the door the whole time?” Nanase smirked.  
“What, no. It’s just a concidence that I was near the door when you rang the bell.” Maiyan answered panickly.  
“OK, whatever you say Maiyan.” Nanase said as she walked into Maiyan’s house.  
Damn, it’s Nanase and that smile of her again, Maiyan thought.   
“You look great Nanase.” Maiyan complimented Nanase when she got a full glance at what the other girl was wearing.   
“Thank you. I like your clothes too.” Maiyan was wearing a black t-shirt and a beige pants, they really highlighted Maiyan's maturity and beauty.  
Maiyan took Nanase on a mini tour around her house.  
“Ah, this is the first time I come to your house right?” Nanase looked around the house.  
“Is that it?”  
“Yes. Your house looks lovely and cozy.”  
“Thank you for your compliment. I decorated it with that thought in mind.” Maiyan smiled.  
“You did great in decorating this house. It looks warm just like you. If I come back to this house after a long day at work, I would feel at ease.”  
Maiyan’s cheeks started burning hearing Nanase said. “I sometimes feel lonely in it since I live alone tho.”  
“Oh, me too with my house. It’s kinda lonely when you live by yourself. How about we living together Maiyan?” Nanase joked.  
“What? Eh. What? I… uh I don’t hate that idea.” The last sentence, Maiyan whisperd it.  
“What did you say?”  
“It’s nothing! Shall we go? It takes about 20 minutes to get their from my house so I think we should get going.”  
“OK.” Nanase said, picked up her purse and came near Maiyan.   
Maiyan called a taxi and they got on it. After 30 minutes of driving (because there was traffic jam), they arrived at a restaurant. It’s a luxury restaurant just by looking at the outside of it.  
“A French restaurant? You didn’t tell me we’re going to a French restaurant.”   
“Eh, I didn’t? Well now you know so let’s go inside.”   
“But this is a really luxury one Maiyan. I thought this is just a normal meetup?”  
“Oh don’t worry about it. This restaurant is actually really good, and the atmostphere too so I think you will like it. Besides you don’t think I can’t afford to pay the bill?” Maiyan laughed.  
“That’s not it. I thought we’re going for a normal restaurant tho. This is kinda too luxury for a normal meetup.”  
“I told you don’t worry about it, we should come in, it’s kinda cold outside.”  
They came inside the restaurant. On the way, suddenly there was a waiter approached them.  
“Bonjour, may I know if you have booked the table today yet?”  
“We haven’t, this restaurant always has tables when I come.” Maiyan answered.  
“Oh, I’m sorry to tell you this but today all the tables in my restaurant have been booked so you can’t come in if you haven’t booked one.”  
“What, how can it be?” Maiyan was in shock.  
“We can't do anything else, sorry.” The waiter talked to them.  
“It’s ok Maiyan. We can still eat somewhere else.” Nanase whispered to Maiyan.  
“If that’s what you want.” Maiyan said defeatedly as they walked out of the restaurant.   
“Ah, it’s 6:15pm already.” Maiyan looked at the watch on her phone.  
“Oh, it’s that late? Where should we go to eat next?”  
“I’m sorry Naachan, this restaurant isn’t usually this packed. Actually, this is the first time I see them out of table.” Maiyan said with a sad face.  
“It’s ok Maiyan, it can’t be helped. Now we should think about where to eat.”  
“Uhm, I don’t know. I haven’t thought about where to go if we can’t eat in that restaurant. And I don’t know much about other restaurant in this area.”  
“Oh, then what should we do now?”   
Maiyan thought for a long moment then said: “How about we buy something and go back to my house to cook? I think it’s better that way. Only if you really want to cook the dinner.”   
“Hmm, it’s a good idea. You cook really well Maiyan. I have always liked your cook since when I ate your bento in Nogichuu.”  
“Great. There is a supermarket on the way back, we can go there to buy ingredients for our cooking.”  
With that, they both got in a taxi heading to the supermarket.  
“Here we are. What do you want to eat Naachan?”  
“Hmm, oh there is a package for hot pot here. How about we buy it and eat hot pot?”  
“That’s good idea, with this we can save time. And hot pot is suitable for cold weather like today too.”  
“Let’s buy 2 package then.”  
They bought 2 package and then returned to Maiyan’s house.  
“Do you want to change to something comfortable Naachan? I think your clothes will make it hard to cook and eat.”  
“Is that alright if I borrow your clothes?”  
“It’s ok. Lemme get you some comfortable clothes to change.”  
Maiyan disapeared into her room then come back with a pajamas on her hand.  
“Here you go. I think this pajama will suit you. You can change it in the bathroom over there.”  
“Thank you.” Nanase went to the bathroom to change her clothes.  
Maiyan also went to her room to change into something more comfortable. After a while, they both came out with pajamas on.   
“We need to wash all this before cooking. Can you prepare the pot for me?”  
“OK, lemme do it.”  
So just like that Maiyan washed and cut the ingredients, Nanase prepared the pot for their dinner. Although there was only talking here and there but they enloped in comfortable atmosphere. After done with preparing, they took the pot to the table and start eating.  
“Itadakimasu.” Maiyan said with chopstick on both of her hands.  
“Itadakimasu.” Nanase smiled.  
They talked about their activities since the last time they met (which is 2 months ago). Then the topic change to Nogizaka.  
“It’s been a while since we both graduate huh?” Maiyan asked.  
“Yes but sometimes I feel like it was just yesterday that I was still Nogizaka46 Nishino Nanase.”  
“That’s right. I sometimes feel it too. Sometimes I misses the days working as Nogizaka. Do you feel that?”  
“Me too. I miss being on stage.”  
“Yeah that’s feeling is unreplaceable. However, seeing our juniors doing their best in Nogizaka give me heart warming feeling.”   
“I often watch their performances on TV and they’re really good. They are doing really well right? Nogizaka’s future is bright even we are not there anymore.”  
“I entrust Nogizaka’s future in their hands. Do you still contact the juniors in the group?”  
“Yes, I often text and call Yuuki. We also have promised to eat dinner together in the future. How about you?”  
“I talk a lot with Momo-chan, she’s still so adorable. I sometimes talk with Umezawa too.”  
“You sure are really close with Momo-chan? I remember watching your graduation concert and seeing Momo’s face really broke my heart.”  
“Ah don’t talk about it, I still cry a little bit whenever I think about that day?” Maiyan frowned.  
“I am too. It’s really a shame your concert has no audience tho, with all you have done for Nogizaka, if the fans were there, they will cry a river.”  
“It can’t be helped with the situation, I really want to send my attitudes to them in person. But the concert really feel wholesome somehow with all the things the staffs have prepared for me, so I’m glad I have an amazing graduation concert like that.”  
“I’m glad you feel happy about it. Although just watching it online, I can feel all the emotions too. You really did great Maiyan.”  
“Thank you Nanase. I’m just sad that I can’t invite some of the graduate members to my concert. Including you of course.” Maiyan answered shyly.  
“Aww, it’s really a shame, isn’t it. I also want to attend your graduation concert so I can hug you like how you hug me in mine.”  
“If that happens, you know fans and the press will call it “double aces reunion” or something like that and they will explode with it.” Maiyan laughed.  
“Ah, it still feels really embarrassing thinking about what they call us. “Miraculous duo” and such.” Nanase can’t help but join Maiyan’s laughing.  
“But I think they’re right *giggled* We have done tremendous things together right?”  
“Yeah, we really did it.” Nanase smiled and reminisced the time they spend together as Nogizaka46’s Shiraishi Mai and Nishino Nanase.   
After a little while.  
“Aaaand we’re done. Just leave the dishes in the sink, Naachan, I'll wash them later.”  
“It doesn't work like that, I have to wash it. I’m a guest, and you gave me a very delicious and happy dinner like this so I have to do the washing.”  
“Eh but it’s really fine, I can do it later Naachan.”  
“No more talking, I will wash the dishes. If you feel guilty, you can make up for it by drying the dish.”  
“OK, fine, I will do it.”  
With that, they started their wash and dry until they were done with it.  
“Thank you for helping me with the dish. I hope you enjoy your dinner although I can’t take you to my favorite restaurant.”  
“I said you don’t have to worry about it already, how long will you intend to apologize? Besides I think I like this kind of dinner more.”   
“Really? Well, I’m glad you like it.”   
“If you want to make up for the restaurant, you can always take me out for another day.” Nanase winked at Maiyan.   
“It will be my pleasure to do it.”  
“So I guess it’s time for me to go home. Lemme change it back to my clothes first.”  
“Oh, yeah sure, I will bring your clothes to you. You come in the bathroom first.”  
“Thank you.”  
Maiyan came to her bedroom where she put Nanase’s clothes in and took that back to the bathroom.  
It smells nice, isn’t this Nanase’s perfurme?  
“Nanase, I bring you your clothes.”  
There was a click and Nanse appeared behind the door.  
“Ah thank you Maiyan.”  
Maiyan blushed furiously because apparently, Nanase has changed out of her pajama and currently not wearing anything.   
“Eh.. what? Why are you not wearing anything?” Maiyan tried to look elsewhere, anywhere that isn’t Nanase.  
“You don’t take off your clothes to change to another outfit?”  
“Uh, yes but whycan’tyouwaituntilIbringyouclothestotakeoffyours.”  
“Eh, what? What did you say Maiyan, I can’t really catch it.”  
“NO! It’s nothing, nevermind. Here are your clothes, change it back quickly, it might be cold.” Maiyan handed Nanase her clothes and quickly went to another direction. Nanase had to try really hard to handle her chuckle seeing Maiyan like that.   
After Nanase finish changing back to her clothes, she took her purse and readied to head back home.   
“Ah, about the restaurant, you said you are free this weekend so that means you are also free tomorrow right? I wonder if you want to have another dinner with me, in that restaurant, of course this time I will book the table in advance.” Maiyan suddenly spoke and scratched her head.  
“You are right, I did say that. However I will only go if it’s a date.” Nanase said cheekily.  
“What? A-a date? No I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“I didn’t say you mean it like a date. It’s just I have been lonely for quite a time now, I think I might need to find someone I love already. Besides I’m not an idol anymore so I can date now, don’t you think so?”  
“You want to date someone? Ah right, pretty like you must have had a lot of men flocking around asking to date you.” Maiyan smiled sadly.  
“Hmm, I don’t know, I never really put any of them into my eyes. But maybe if I find someone suitable, everything will change.”  
“Yeah, that’s what normal people do.” Maiyan looked to the ground.  
“But you know what is my type? Someone who can cook well, kind, have a nice smile, love panda, funny and care about me. I wonder if there is anyone like that? Oh and I like reptiles too, if that person can’t handle them, I think we can’t be a couple.”  
“Yeahhhhh right.” Well not good with reptiles, definitely not me.   
“Hmm but I think I can teach that person how to appreciate those creatures if we spend more time together. We can go on a date in a reptiles café. Most importantly now is that I really want to eat French food so if someone invite me for a meal there, I will consider.”  
Maiyan raised her head immediately. “Oh wait, you haven’t answered my invitation. Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow? I will definitely take a table for you.”  
“Only if it’s a date Maiyan.” Nanase repeated what she said earlier with a cheekily smile.  
“Oh! Well if I call it a date, will you come?”  
“That settled. I will come to your house at 4:00pm. Hope we can have a nice dinner. Goodbye and good night Maiyan. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” With that Nanase got out of the house without waiting for Maiyan’s response.  
4:00pm… yeah right, I have to make reservation. Maiyan locked the door and returned to her bedroom with a wide smile.   
After 6 months. Maiyan’s house.  
There were 2 people on the sofa sitting beside each other. One person had their head on the other shoulder. There was no light except for the light from the TV. Only one person pay attention to what was happening on the TV while the other just absent-mindedly stroking the other hair.   
Suddenly the volume was turned down. The person had their head on the other shoulder spoke: “What!! Maiyan! It’s a climax, turn the volume on!.”  
“The climax can wait. Nanase, I have something to tell you.”  
“Whatever you are going to say must be important or I won’t forgive you.”   
This sure is important, for me.   
“Well, Nanase, how long have we been spending weekend together?”  
“Uhm, about 6 months ago, since you invited me to a dinner.”  
“And in that 6 months, what did we do?”  
“Go on dinner, go watch cherry blossom (which appeared in their Asahi’s CM), watch movies together, cook dinner together. Oh and we also spend Golden week vacation in Hokkaido.”  
“How do you think about that?”  
“About what?”  
“The time we spend together.”  
“It’s fun, and relax too. I feel at ease whenever I’m with you.”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Of course I do. I like being with you.”  
“Me too. *Deep breath Maiyan deep breath, it’s now or never* I like being with you too. We have spent 7 years together in Nogi, there was hard time when we misunderstood each other, but eventually, we became close. At that time, if you are beside me, I could do anything and we actually did many amazing things together. Now, it’s been quite long since we graduated, and we have also spent a lot of time together, but it feels different. it's like we've been through so many things together, and now we can enjoy life in peace. The only thing that hasn't changed is that I still feel comfortable with you. I like all the time we spend together, helping each other move forward, overcome difficulties together, crying and laughing together, talking about everything and nothing at all. But my favorite is times like this, when I look you in your eyes and realize that even in the sea of people, I will still find you, take your hand, lead you out of it and say that “I love you” hoping you would feel the same.”  
Nanase blinked rapidly, trying to process what had happened. When everything finally dawned on her, she smiled, the brightest smile that Maiyan has ever seen.  
“And if that person was me, I would also look into their eyes, take their hands in mine and ask them “What took you so long? I have loved you since forever. And I still do.””  
The smile lit up on Maiyan's face.   
“I… Do you mean it?”  
“Yes, I mean every words I said.”  
“I’m so glad. I’m so scared that I might screw up and we don’t spend time together anymore.” Maiyan said about to cry.  
“Ah, don’t be. If you spend that much time with me, I thought you should have known my feeling already. But you seem to ignore every signs I give.”  
“I’m sorry, I’m just to scared because I thought they don’t mean what I hope.”  
“Now you know they all mean exactly what you hope so what do you do now.”  
“Eh- are we girlfriends now?”  
“Of course we are Maiyan!”   
“Then I can do this without being scare of rejection.”  
With that Maiyan moved closer, when her face was right in front of Nanase, she stopped, looked into Nanase’s eyes. Nanase felt her heart beat so loud, seeing Maiyan’s eyes filled with love.  
“I love you Nanase.”   
Maiyan’s right hand cared a side of Nanase’s head, the other held Nanase’s right hand gently. And then their lips met. There was nothing like fireworks nor stars explode around them. The kiss is simple, gentle but filled with what they have felt for each other. They kissed until one of them was out of breath. A smile broke on both of their faces, their forehead touched.  
“I love you too Maiyan.”  
And Maiyan smiled, an oh-so-gentle smile that melt Nanase’s heart. Nanase blushed furiously.  
“I-I think we should go back to the movie. Where did we stop?”  
“Hmm, I don’t know. Your hair is nice and I like your scent.”  
“NOOOOO! The movie has come to an end already. I miss the climax!”   
Maiyan finally went back to reality and saw the scene where everyone gathered at the end of the movie.  
“So it ends. Don’t worry, we can always re-watch it.” Maiyan hugged and rubbed Nanase’s side.  
“You are right.” Nanase sighed and yawned.  
“I think we should go to sleep, it’s late.”  
“OK.”  
Maiyan pulled Nanase up and they walked together to Maiyan’s bedroom (hand in hand of course). 

The miraculous duo, people said that about the duo that bring no.1 idol group Nogizaka46 to the top. Now, the said duo has settled. For them, after all the hectic times, they finally have time to be with the person they love, together.


End file.
